Hotel and motel stays have not changed much over time. The hotel and motel experience does not tend to be overly memorable unless something goes awry. That is, hotel and motel stays have been focused on providing relaxing downtime between work, travel or vacation events.
It would be advantageous to develop more exciting and interactive hotels and motels which serve as amusement attractions and which may also operate as functioning hotels and motels.